Tragedy Raped the Whore
by Bluechii2k3
Summary: What freaked me out was the various sex toys scattered around; anal beads, dildos, vibrators, whips, handcuffs, along with other things. I knew he had some of these toys from watching Kiba and all, but I didn't know he had a closet full. More Inside.
1. Poisonous Kisses

**AN****: Okay, reading over this story...I've decided that I'll continue this story, but only after revising my chapters and changing a few things about certain characters. So, yeah, I'll also be working on chapter 8.  
**

**If you still have love for this story, then read & review. :] **

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji's lips were soft against Gaara's, It was gentle at first but then got rougher. Neji's tongue licked and pushed at Gaara's lips. It felt good. He never felt this sudden rush with the others. This Urge. Need. Want. He parted his lips for Neji, but what a mistake that was.

Neji's tongue was torturing him and very, very talented. He was teasing, then exploring, teasing again, then sucking. It slid in and out. Neji started sucking again, exploring, biting now. That need Gaara had suddenly grew more.

Neji said he had wanted him. It was only because Gaara was giving him pleasure. _'But he's pleasuring me? If he really wanted me he would have already taken me.' _He hadn't even touched Gaara yet. Only kissing. Gaara wanted more. He wanted to feel flesh against flesh. He was patient though so he did the only thing he could do…kiss back. Mouth to mouth. Tongue on Tongue. _'Air…I need to breath at some point right?' _Neji must have read his mind because he started slowly pulling away.

They laid there for a while breathing heavily. Although Gaara thought he was panting more like a dog. He was tired already and only by french kissing. The silence was then broken by a soothing calm voice, "Looks like someone's excited."

Breathless and speechless. That's what Neji did to him. Only making him wonder as he looked into those beautiful white eyes. 'I want more…I want more of those exciting kisses. Those sweet. Deadly. Poisonous Kisses.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello?!" a blond blue eyed boy shouted in what he thought was an empty apartment. He started to walk around the apartment. He then stopped in front of what he assumed was the bathroom. The shower was running. There was someone in the apartment. The shower was then shut off. Footsteps were heard.

'_Probably some old ass perverted bastard,' _the blond thought. He quickly but quietly walked towards the front door. He reached for the knob only to stop suddenly by a cold cool voice, "Who the hell are you?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN****: Hm, not much of a HUGE difference there...Meh. **

**Review and prove you love this story. :D **


	2. Desire

**AN****: Not really much of a change here either. ;P**

**Read&Review or I'll kill you. =)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Shit," the blond cursed. He let go of the knob and turned around to meet his client. _'So much for perverted old bastard...this guy is fucking hot!'_

He was a really handsome man with raven hair and matching onyx eyes. He was wearing low cut jeans and was shirtless. He was built. A little pale but built and he just came out the shower which made his skin look smooth and tasty. "Who the hell are you?" He repeated.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"So your the one he sent...well I'm not interested," with that said the man started heading towards another room.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto shouted.

"What? I already told you I'm not interested...unless your really that desperate."The man then turned and started walking towards Naruto backing him up against the door.

"What's you name stranger?" Naruto asked seductively.

"The names Sasuke. Remember it because you'll be screaming it later on."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gaara's mouth released the tip of Neji's penis. That redhead of hair under Neji's hand rolled around so aquamarine eyes and white could meet. "You're very good at this, but then again, you've been doing this your whole life."

All of a sudden they had switched positions. Neji on his knees and Gaara sitting on the bed. "What are you doing?" The redhead asked, slightly surprised at the sudden action.

"Aren't you tired of doing this all the time?" Neji questioned.

Gaara didn't say anything or he just didn't know what to say. "Thought so." Neji then took Gaara into his mouth. Sucking him, caressing his balls, squeezing the base of his penis. Torturing him with that talented tongue of his. Moving, Flicking, Twisting, and that mouth that had gave him such poisonous kisses was sucking the energy out of him.

Then Neji stuck two of his finers into his mouth while moaning. At the sound of that moan and the sight of Neji's fingers getting all wet like that Gaara couldn't help but moan as well. Neji chuckled. _'Now we're getting somewhere.'_

Then those white eyes looked up at Gaara and gave him the feeling of intense desire. He began sucking again, twisting, and flicking. Those wet fingers slid around and began to push into Gaara. As he felt them slide in, Neji's mouth angled and opened. Taking Gaara deep into the back of his throat. Gaara cried out, "Neji!" He rocked and twitched, but Neji held him in place and the fingers split and scissored, making Gaara get more excited and desire. Then Neji's fingers began to slide in and out in unison with his mouth. Gaara found himself rolling his own head back and moaning loudly. Each thrust of those fingers made Gaara quiver thinking of how Neji would soon be thrusting his own member there, filling him like he imagined while they were kissing before.

Neji let Gaara's member slide out of his mouth, resulting in Gaara giving him a pleading look. "You seem to like my fingers in your ass." And those two fingers suddenly pushed hard at that spot in Gaaara that made his muscles spasm in pleasure.

"Please...please," Gaara begged.

Neji's hand slid up and down Gaara's length and those fingers still slid in and out as Neji used a low, sexy, teasing voice, " So you planned on me sliding my fingers and my cock inside of you, didn't you? Is that what you want, what you need?"

"Yes, I want you to fuck me, please, fuck me now."

Gaara felt himself getting turned over on his stomach. Neji pulled up Gaara's hip and slid a soft pillow under him, raising his ass up. He felt shifts on the mattress beneath him. Gaara pressed his face against the sheets, as Neji positioned himself.

Then Neji was slamming down into him, and all he did was scream out with pleasure at getting what he wanted. It was so deep, so good, so much more than what the others did. Neji's penis moved in some rhythmical pattern that Gaara couldn't identify because he was too busy feeling, too busy trying to keep his breathing under control, just taking in Neji's thrusts. He pulled his body up only to have Neji's thick, full penis push him back down and pin him to the bed.

Then Neji was pulling Gaara up on his hands and knees. "Tell me Gaara, have any of the others gave you this much pleasure in only one night?" This new position let Neji thrust into Gaara just as deeply, but now his hands were roaming, teasing, bringing him to hardness. "You still haven't answered my question yet. Come on, tell me how much you like this."

But Gaara couldn't form the words. He was speechless and breathless again. Neji's hand smacked down hard on Gaara's ass. "Give me the words, Gaara, give them to me like you're giving me yourself right now," Neji insisted, his voice full of passion.

"Your better than the others, your much more better," cried out Gaara, "I want it, I need it!"

"Good." Neji in return started thrusting into Gaara at a fast pace that Gaara knew meant he was on the edge, close to climax.

"Please cum in me, Neji, fill me now," demanded Gaara, pushing up, wanting, needing, and he felt Neji release, crying out his name, spilling into him. Satisfaction and sensation that's what they felt. The feeling of need and desire. All these emotions all in one. _'Damn, not now…I don't….' _Gaara just then drifted into a deep sleep, not noticing that his white eyed angel was leaving him behind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN****: My first and most beautiful lemon. :] Ah, those were the days.**

**I'm a lemon fiend now. =P**

**Poor Gaara, hot sex with no cuddling afterwards. v.v;;;**

**Review. 3 **


	3. Passion

**AN****: More lemony fun for everyone to enjoy and of course a few revisions.**

**Again, nothing major.**

**I foresee many reviews. So, read. :)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Sasuke moved Naruto to lie on the table. Smirking, he brought the blond closer, kissing the breath out of him. The temperature was rising, they both decided it was getting too hot for clothes and that they needed it to be off now. Sasuke was removing Naruto's clothing slowly, kissing each new area of exposed skin his lips met with. Naruto moaned as the hot lips touched places that made him yearn for more.

With Naruto lying on his stomach, eyes staring in front of him, Sasuke moved to give the blond a strip show, slowly removing his jeans and boxers, making them fall to the ground, one after the other. Naruto thought he was in heaven. Having a sexy ass man teasing him like that made his member even harder. Smirking again, Sasuke grabbed the blond's hair, guiding him closer so that their face was just inches apart. Naruto hungrily attacked his lips, not noticing at first, how Sasuke prepared him. It wasn't until the third finger was pushed in him that he removed his mouth to give out a fresh loud moan, filling the room from the sound of their sex. Desire. Passion.

"Do you remember my name?" Sasuke asked Naruto. He climbed up on the table placing himself between Naruto's legs, placing the tip of his member at the entrance.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, lost in pleasure as Sasuke stroked him. The blond moaned loudly as Sasuke bit down by his neck, drawing blood. Naruto gasped, Sasuke had entered him roughly, his erection grew if possible as the small nerves within him second after second were being hit. He bent back arching into the thrusts. Sasuke pulled him back, wanting to taste his lips as their thrusts became faster and faster.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

"So you do remember it that much." Sasuke said as Naruto came. Deeper. Faster. Harder. Those were the only words coming out of Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke smirked, soon cumming as well. The two of them slid off of the table to the ground. Naruto still had Sasuke's member inside him as the last of their orgasm ended.

"It looks like you enjoyed yourself. Your work here is done," Sasuke coldly whispered to Naruto.

"For a fucking hot ass guy you sure are cold." With that said, Naruto got dressed and left.

Sasuke watched as the blond left before moving to the bathroom to shower again. _'Naruto huh? Hope to see you again soon.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN****: Sasuke is such a prick. :] Which is why I love him and apparently Naruto will too...or will he? Dun dun DUUUN!**

**No Gaara because he's too busy sleeping and dreaming of a beautiful man named Neji. ^^**

**Lets get serious now and just do me the favor of reviewing. Resistance is futile. :] **


	4. New Diary, First Entry

**AN****: This is the chapter which I made big revisions. I added a few details and cut out some things.**

**My best friend, Inuzuka Ashton, helped me out. Kudos to her. **

**To reward her you should go check out her fic. :] Tales of a Dogboy.**

**Don't go see her just yet! Reading&reviewing would be a smart thing to do first. ^^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Dear Journal,_

_Finally, I had enough money to buy you. Now I have to start from the beginning. Since you're new and I've never had one of these before._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm 17 years old. I'm not like most people. I only have my best friend Gaara, and no one else. Right now, I'm living in a one-bedroom apartment with Gaara. I used to live on the streets. I never had parents, just foster parents at one point. They were useless though, and I hated them. This is why I ran away from them when I was six to move in with Gaara. Last year was when Gaara and I had gotten this apartment in Konoha._

_Konoha. The city of sin. Full of hopeless and helpless people, like me. Konoha used to be a very beautiful place, but now it's dark and disgusting, inhabited by druggies, drunks, and prostitutes._

_Prostitute. That's what I am. That's my job. I'm a slut. Whore. Slave. Every night we walk the streets. When I say we I mean Gaara and me._

_Sabaku no Gaara is my best friend, my first everything. He's the closest thing I have to family. Even though he already had a family, his brother and sister. His brother never came around much though. Gaara's been there for me through good times and bad, mostly bad. Anyway, Gaara's been through a lot just like me but he was…well let's just say he got it worse. We've been friends since I was six. No one knew though, only Gaara's sister, Temari. Who later sold us both to Escort's Cell for drug money. _

_Orochimaru is our master. He's Disgusting. He doesn't even look human. We're not allowed to call him our 'pimp' or by his name. Thank god, he's never laid his hands on Gaara and me. One time he made all of us watch as he did vile things to Kiba. Now there are more than two of us. There is Kiba, then Sasori, Deidara, Shino, Shikamaru, and the only girl Tenten._

_Kiba, he's the wildest. Orochimaru doesn't make money off him, as he uses him for his own personal amusement. He did vile things to him so he could be 'tamed'. There is no taming him though. Now imagine him with a client. Anyway, Orochimaru took him off the streets. When Kiba found out what he had to do in exchange for keeping him off the streets he went ballistic. I'm not really friends with him. No one is, but that's only because he's kept in captivity away from everyone else. Shino is the only person that talks to Kiba._

_Shino is Kiba's best friend. They met here in Kohona. He would walk the streets with Kiba but since he's so uncontrollable, he walks the streets alone. It's never safe out in the streets. Shino is very quiet and somewhat creepy. I've never spoken to him before. Only Kiba has._

_Shikamaru is the laziest of us all. He gets the job done though. He may be lazy but damn, he sure does know how to satisfy somebody. Shikamaru does female clients only not male. He walks the streets with Tenten sometimes._

_Tenten, she's Orochimaru's first prostitute and personal assistant. She's been here all her life. We learned almost everything from her. I feel sorry for her, for having to live all of her life like this. It's hell. Everyone talks to Tenten, but Gaara, Shino, and Kiba. She talks to me a lot and mostly about love._

_Now I've never been in love. I always wanted to know what it was. Tenten and I could spend hours on this subject. I would say the only person I love is Gaara. I love him as a brother. Not the other way that Tenten describes it. You can never stop thinking about that person. Whenever you're with this person, you're always smiling even when you're sad. But people like us will never have lovers we'll always have clients._

_Now let's go back to Orochimaru. He has another personal assistant besides TenTen, which is Kabuto. Kabuto is like our own doctor. He gives us check ups every week. Last time he tried to give Gaara a shot he came out of his office with a bloody hand. Gaara didn't get into trouble though because he's one of Orochimaru's favorites. That can be sometimes a good or a very bad thing. He even gave us all slave names, besides Tenten. Mine is Kyubbi, Gaara's is Shukaku, Kiba is Ookami, and Shikamaru is Kumoko. Gaara, Shikamaru, and I were the lucky ones. Tenten and Kiba not so much, they are like Orochimaru's toys, his playthings, his own personal slaves. Even though, Kiba never cooperates. Sometimes Orochimaru gives us special clients like yesterday._

_Yesterday was the best day ever for me. Instead of some perverted old bastard. My client was a hot ass guy. Sasuke was his name. It's still fresh in my mind. None of my clients ever made me scream their name like he did. The best sex I ever had too and on a table. Even though he was hot, he sure was cold. Damn it, I told him my name. You see when you're with a special client you can't tell them your real name. You're supposed to say the name Orochimaru gives you. I hope he forgets it. If not I won't be apart of the lucky ones. My life would be hell, as it already is._

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN****: They have such a heartbreaking life. v.v'' Am I being too mean? I doubt it. :]  
**

**Review. O_O**

**  
Now go and read that beautiful fic written by Inuzuka Ashton.  
**


	5. Unforgetable Memories

**AN****: As I reread this chapter, I REALLY had goosebumps and I shuddered at the first scene with Orochimaru and Kiba. v.v Wouldn't you?!**

**Anyway, revisions were made.**

**Do your thing and read&review. :]**

* * *

Strong pale fingers grasped at the tanned hips roughly. Thrusting inside a brunette boy hard, fully sheathing himself. The boy under him grits his teeth as he felt a sharp pain go through his body. His knees shook. His eyes were shut. He was holding in the pain. He was trying to be brave.

"Get the fuck out of me!" the brunette hissed.

The pale snake eyed man shoved the boy's navy blue t-shirt up to expose his tanned back and leaned forward, pressing hard against him.

"I'm your master, you're my bitch. Maybe if you stop being so demanding, I'll stop teasing you." He breathed as he quickly withdrew and slammed right back in forcefully, causing the brunette to cry out.

He continued to pound recklessly into the boy, watching him trying to keep himself from making a sound.

"St... STOP! You sick fuck!"

The pale man smirked and quickened his thrusting. His hands strayed, low and grasped the brunette's ignored cock, giving it a hard squeeze.

"Shit!"

The man groaned and squeezed the member more roughly thrusting faster in the process.

"Obey me."

"It hurts...stop...please!" The brunette was sobbing softly, whimpering in pain. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold in it in. He was being fucked with such force. He bled.

"Cum for me, Ookami..." the man whispered harshly. Kiba shuddered and howled as he came on the shiny tiles. The man's hips jerked forward a few more times, as he came. He pulled out of the boy and watched in fascination as the cryptic fluid dribbled out of the swollen hole and down the boy's bloody and sweaty thigh.

Kiba grunted and let his whole body flop down to the side. He felt dirty. Angry. Pain. Although this was a daily routine, it never got old. If his hands weren't cuffed and his feet weren't tied, he'd kill him. He'd kill his 'master'. He'd kill Orochimaru.

* * *

"Gaara?"

"What."

"What happens to us when we forget to use our pet names with out clients?"

Gaara looked at him with an annoyed expression. "You know what happens," he said in an apathetic tone.

Naruto stood quiet for a while. They said they would talk about last night, but Gaara hasn't really brought anything up. Naruto was nervous though. He knew what happens when they don't use their pet names.

"You forgot didn't you?" Gaara eyes Naruto curiously.

"I didn't mean to. He was just so hot. He wasn't like the other special clients. Although he was a cold bastard, He was like my age. Did I mention he was hot?" Naruto blurted out.

Gaara didn't look surprised or worried. This amused him. It made him think about Neji, young and sexy, and eyes that would keep you in a trance for hours. A beautiful angel that brought Gaara to his knees…literally.

"Don't worry, Naruto."

"Don't worry?! I may get my ass beat and left crippled. All you can say is don't worry!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Then I guess I'll be crippled as well," Gaara said. Naruto's blue eyes widened. 'What is he saying?' Naruto was confused and speechless.

"My special client was the same as yours, young and sexy. My real name slipped out. I don't regret it. He paid me. He fucked me. He left me. I'd forget him. He'd forget me. It'll happen sometimes, Naruto, so just forget about it."

The blond was still speechless, but he managed to mumble an okay. Gaara doesn't usually have good experiences. When he does, he chooses to forget about them. _'Forget? Forget!? How can I? I can't…he was just so...captivating.'_

* * *

**AN****: Dun...dun...DUUUUN! I just did that for dramatic effect.**

**Naruto reminds me of a little kid...once they find something they like, they won't stop talking or thinking about it. At all. =.= A very good reason why I despise children. They cause headaches. -.-**

**Review or you'll reap what you sow. =)**


	6. Old Client

**AN****: Minor revisions. I would've changed this whole chapter, but I don't feel obligated to do so. :]**

**Read&Review.**

* * *

The city of Konoha was dark and silent. The only light that brightened up the empty sidewalks were the street lights. The moon wasn't as bright. The clock is ticking. Its midnight. One by one they walk out. Their daily routines begin. Naruto and Gaara walk out and examine the night. Cars are coming. Honking their horns. This night has just begun. Everyone had their best looking panties on.

Naruto and Gaara walked down their usual avenues. Same old, same old. For them. Old geezers. Perverts really. Naruto had his cheesy smiled plastered on his face. Whenever a car passed by them he changed it to a seductive grin and swayed his hips a bit more. Gaara just walked. He already sways his hips when he walks and doesn't need to smile. He has his sexy eyes and kanji. It really turned most clients on. A car pulled up next to them. A black Mercedes. It was as dark as the night and shiny. Naruto and Gaara look at each other for a minute. Gaara nods, "Be careful idiot. See you later."

"Ciao," Naruto said as he walked away from Gaara and toward the Mercedes. The window slowly opened revealing who was inside. A young man. About his age. Naruto's grin turns into a frown. He remembers him. An old client. An annoying old client. "What brings you here, Sai?"

He smirks. His coal black eyes stare at Naruto. He unlocks the door and motions him to come inside. Naruto hesitated but complied. He sits down and closes the door. Sai drives off. He never answered Naruto. The car ride was silent. Dead silent. It made Naruto wonder if he was going to die or maybe this was all just a cruel joke. Sai had a straight face as he drove. Naruto was even more scared. He'd never seen Sai so serious before.

The car suddenly comes to a stop. There were trees all around. Three or two huge rocks. A small river. 'Where the hell am I?' Naruto thought. He turned to Sai. He was smiling at him. He suddenly pulled him into a rough kiss. Sai entered his slick tongue in Naruto's mouth. Their teeth clashed a few times. Naruto tried to pull back, but Sai was too strong. Sai climbed atop of Naruto. Their lips still locked. Naruto still had his seat-belt on. He couldn't move away. He couldn't run. _'Safety first, huh?'_ The blond thought.

Naruto just gave up and gave in. He thought as long as he was getting paid for it might as well go along with it. Sai did as he pleased. Hands roamed all over Naruto's helpless body, traveling up and down, rubbing his crotch teasingly. "Hmm…it seems like u grew some inches…" Naruto glared at him. He hated that taunting voice. It suddenly reminded him of Sasuke. _'Now that I think about it…Sai resembles him a lot…'  


* * *

_

**AN****:****I love Sai...I love Gaara more. Meh, I love them both. They're both smexy. :]**

**Do you agree or what?  
**

**Review. 3  
**


	7. Bastards

Naruto grips the tree he is currently being fucked against and cries out loudly. His legs were shaking violently. His face was flushed and he was panting heavily. Sai had been fucking him roughly for several hours now. This is their third time now. Naruto wasn't sure how much longer he could take…or could stand. First they did it in the car. Then they did it on the car. Now they're doing it next to the car.

Naruto moans as Sai starts to stroke his hard member faster and smack his ass harder. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't fake this. It felt too good.

Sai thrusts even harder into Naruto, making it harder for him to breath. His cries out one last time as clenches tightly around Sai, spilling his seed on the tree. After a few more thrusts, Sai empties himself inside of Naruto for the third time.

Naruto slides to the floor as Sai pulls out of him, a lot of cum seeping out of him. He pants heavily. Turning his half-lidded eyes up to Sai who had his usual smile plastered on his face. He drops something in front of Naruto before doing his pants and leaving.

Naruto blinks several times. Sai just left him there. Alone. Abandoned. _'Where the fuck am I?!' _He looks down at what Sai dropped in front of him. An envelope and money. Naruto tilts his head to the side slowly, opening it.

An address and a time.

Naruto frowns deeply. He couldn't stand…let alone walk. He looks over the paper once again. No phone number. No name. Though, he noticed he would be getting paid. He grins and after a few minutes was up and limping out to where he saw Sai drive off….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later….

Naruto knocks on the door of room number 902. He was in the most luxurious hotel in Konoha and had no idea why. He….limped home before taking a cab here. This person would be his last client for tonight. He wants to make this fast. His ass and legs were hurting. Never again will he get in a car with Sai.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door opens. Bright blue eyes meet cold onyx ones. Naruto freezes. _'Sasuke…'_ That name echoed throughout his head. While something else slipped past his mouth and echoed throughout the halls….

"BASTARD!"

In a flash, the blonde in thrown into the room and Sasuke is glaring at him. "Idiot, your even loud without having something shoved up your ass."

Naruto glares at Sasuke. "What the hell do you want?"

Sasuke smirks, "Blondes turn me on."  
Naruto blinks as he blushes lightly. "Y-you bastard! How the hell did you find me?!"

"Sai."

"And how exactly do you know Sai?" He frowns.

"He's is my cousin, idiot. Surely you saw the resemblance."

"I did…." Naruto mumbles.

"I went over to his house and I saw sketches he had of you. Quite interesting. I asked how he knows you and he told me. I told him to do me a favor and here you are." Sasuke shrug lightly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"…Why go try to see me again?" He bites his lip lightly, stomach clenching a bit.

"I don't like you, I like your body. Don't assume anything else."

_'Of course he likes my body who doesn't…I'm so stupid to think something else besides that. I am an idiot….' _Naruto shakes his head lightly before tackling Sasuke to the floor. "I would never like a bastard like you!"

Sasuke looks up at him with his cold onyx eyes, smirking slowly. "Or so you say."

Naruto narrows his eyes slightly. "Your just like other guys who cant get any and has to pay someone to give it to you."

"You like it, though. So shut up and start being my bend over Barbie, you are getting paid for it after all."

Naruto frowns before crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Sasuke chuckles softly against his lips, handing moving under the blonde's shirt and over his side slowly. Naruto shivers lightly before breaking the kiss, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"You're a hopeless idiot." Sasuke's hand roams all over Naruto's chest before he blinks slowly as he hears….snoring. "….Hopeless indeed."

He picks Naruto up with a sigh and dumps him on the bed. He eyes the sleeping blonde for awhile. "Bastard…." He mumbles as he curls up a bit.

Sasuke rolls his eyes before dumping some money on the nightstand next to the bed and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes! I did it! With some pushing and brainstorming I did it!! Now all I need are reviews telling me what you guys think so please get to it! **


	8. Caretaker

**AN: I'm baaaaack. x3**

**Tell me I'm not too late by reading and reviewing. :D **

_

* * *

Dear Journal,_

_It's been a week now since I've actually had time to write in you. I've been busy lately, working and trying to heal up from Sai's abusive sex. I am almost all better! Well, sort of...Orochimaru still wanted me to do some kind of work, cleaning bathrooms and Orochimaru's room is not as easy as it sounds. The types of nasty perverts that go into the bathroom to do their private business don't leave a pretty sight afterward. I even noticed some of them not washing their hands when leaving, which is just plain disgusting. I already lost track of how many times I've puked while watching them..._

_Now, Orochimaru's room on the other hand isn't dirty, but it really creeps me out. It wasn't the dark colors of the room or the mirror hovering above the king sized bed. What freaked me out was the various sex toys scattered around; anal beads, dildos, vibrators, whips, handcuffs, along with other things. I knew he had some of these toys from watching Kiba and all, but I didn't know he had a closet full. Gaara laughed when I told him about it...that freaked me out more._

_So, what I really wanted to talk about is when I overheard Orochimaru and Kabuto talking about Kiba. They were discussing who would take over Shino's job, which is to feed and wash Kiba like a dog. Kiba's been having some extra bites here and there lately...Orochimaru assumes this is Shino since he's the only other person who sees him naked. I doubt Kiba and Shino would do something...from what I know about them. They're strictly best friends. Tenten occasionally sees them touch each other, but it's nothing sexual. I think Orochimaru is starting to go crazy. He's the only who touches Kiba. Who would be crazy enough to touch him? All Orochimaru needs to give Kiba is a collar which I am surprised he hasn't done yet..._

_While listening to their conversation, it made me wonder who exactly would take care of Kiba. He is one wild beast. Like, what if someone was washing him and he decides to break free, going on a killing spree afterward?! I would pee on myself or just hide behind Gaara. Anyway, Tenten caught me listening to them and quickly dragged me away. I was about to hear who they were going to pick too! Tenten did it to protect me, though. I can count on her with anything. That's why I talked to her about Sasuke and asked if she knew anything about him. I brightened up like fireworks bursting in the sky as soon as she nodded. She told me everything that Orochimaru told her about him..._

_Sasuke Uchiha, a son from a wealthy family and the coldest bastard you'll ever meet. She said he knew Orochimaru from a while back, but he was never a prostitute for him or had anything sexual. Sasuke was more of an acquaintance, he never really liked being around Orochimaru. Who would? He rarely called for clients and when he did, Orochimaru would give him the top escort. It made me wonder…If Sasuke received the best escorts when he usually called, why did they choose me out of everyone else? I can't deep throat as much as Gaara can or pleasure someone as great as Shikamaru. So, why exactly did they choose me then? I asked Tenten if she knew why and she simply smiled at me, saying that Sasuke didn't want perfection. He wanted someone normal, average…_

_I was very happy to hear this for some odd reason. I know being average isn't wonderful, but it gave me some kind of hope. Not that I like the bastard or anything. Well, that's a lie. I kind of, sort of, maybe like him…a lot. Fine, I have to admit the bastard is fucking sexy and I can't get him out of my head, but there's just something nagging at the back of my head telling me to forget him. As much as I try, I can't bring myself to forget. He's like this drug, making me want to keep coming back for more. Tenten says if I know how to get in contact with him that I should just go for it. Gaara, on the other hand, says to forget about him. I don't know what to do. I feel like my mind and heart are competing against each other, playing a brutal game of tug o' war. My heart seems like it has the upper hand while my mind is slowly slipping away. I think I'll take a chance. What's the worst that can happen? Eh, there's a lot that can happen but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I just have to call Sai…Wish me luck._

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement of 'Escorts Cell,' subtle footsteps echoed throughout the halls. There were burgundy smudges of dry blood on the cadaverous white walls, dissipating at the end of the hall where the door to a prison cell resided. The incandescent light bulbs that lit the corridor barely shone any light towards the center of the grim prison cell.

Kiba slowly raised his head as the footsteps came closer. He sat in the corner, hands cuffed behind his back uncomfortably. His _slitted eyes_ stared at the cell door, hoping it wasn't Orochimaru. He had just finished a few rounds with him and endured a severe whipping, leaving him with the feeling of an immense pain.. He was lucky today; Orochimaru decided to cut the whipping short. He was starting to get tired of living this kind of life. _'That better be Shino. I'm starving.' _He thought as his stomach growled audibly.

A figure stops in front of the cell, holding what seemed to be the bowl that Kiba usually eats from. This time, Kiba was the one to growl at the unfamiliar person, eyes narrowing into a death glare. "Who the fuck are you?" His voice was slightly hoarse, but still assertive.  
"Shikamaru," the lazy looking boy said lightly, not bothered by Kiba's tone of voice. He was tall, long black hair tied up into a spiky ponytail with indifferent brown eyes. _'What a drag. This guy is going to be troublesome, can't even introduce himself properly. I suppose Orochimaru didn't teach him any manners while attempting to 'tame' him. He's seriously a nutcase if he thinks this guy is tamable. Maybe I should just turn around and runaway. Sounds like a decent plan, then again, to retrace my steps and go back upstairs would be a lot of work. I'll just bear with this guy or at least try to.' _He looks at Kiba who was now frowning deeply.

"Why are you here?" His tone stayed as it was before, eyes fixed solely on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru scratches the back of his head with his free hand, the other still holding the bowl with food. He didn't feel like explaining the situation as to why he's there, knowing the brunette didn't seem like he'll take a simple 'Because it's my new job', he decided to elaborate his way. "Your buddy Shino was laid off from this job, I was involuntarily assigned and it's all because our master dearest was jealous," he shrugged. It was as simple and detailed as it can get. He didn't feel the need to give Kiba what happened detail by detail, it's not exactly what he came down there for anyway.

The expression on Kiba's face hadn't changed. He didn't reply either, just watched Shikamaru as he took out some keys and unlocked the cell. "I'm only asking you one favor, please do not bite me." He stepped inside, making sure not to make fast movements. Since it's his first time getting to know Kiba personally, predicting his actions wasn't something he could do at this point. He slowly placed the bowl of food on the cold floor in front of Kiba. Taking this as an opportunity to flee away, he turns on his heels and moves back out the cell.

"Wait!" He mentally cursed when Kiba's shout stopped him in his tracks. _'There goes my great escape.' _He thought as he turned to face the cuffed boy. He raised an eyebrow at him, being too indolent to actually speak. His eyes wandered over the boy, examining him closely. He notices the many scars covering his arms and some recent bruises on his neck. What intrigued him the most were the red fang marks on his cheeks. They seem to call out to him, like Kiba had just now.

"Don't leave yet. Shino usually stays until I'm done..." Kiba huffs, trying not to sound so defenseless.

Shikamaru shrugs, leaning against the cell door. He yawns as he watches Kiba lean forward and start eating out of the bowl. He felt kind of bad for him. Out of everyone, he did get it worse, and he was watching. He wondered how long it would take Kiba until he actually stopped resisting Orochimaru. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he decided to ask Kiba. "How long do you plan on resisting Orochimaru?"

"Until he gets tired and throws me out." Kiba sits up straight, leaving the bowl empty. He tries wiping his face clean from the food. "I know it's stupid to think he'd get tired of me and just easily let me go, but it's what I believe will happen."

"It's not stupid. Think about other ways you can get out. What if he gets tired and decides to kill you instead of letting you go?" Shikamaru questioned, interested by the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. Who cares whether I die or not? Trash is either tossed on the street or disposed of permanently."

"And sometimes it's recycled." Shikamaru steps towards Kiba before picking up the bowl. "I don't think your friend would want you dead anyway."

Kiba's eyes stare into Shikamaru's brown ones. "What do you know." He blanked, frowning.

The lazy boy backed away. "You two were most likely close friends. He'd be hurt if you die. Do you want that?" The brunette doesn't respond, watching him. "Jealously of your close relationship with Shino is the reason why I'm here. I know you probably hate my guts, but get used to it, since I'll be your new caretaker." He turns, walking out the cell and locking it behind him. He gave Kiba one last look. "I'll be back later to give you a bath." With that said, he leaves back upstairs.

Kiba closed his eyes with a soft sigh, thinking about what Shikamaru said. He lays on the floor, curling up. _'Maybe he's right...'  
_

_

* * *

_

"Escorts Cell, how may I help you?" Tenten purred seductively into the phone. Her dark brown hair was tied up in two buns with yellow ribbons, chocolate brown eyes fixed on a blank paper as she waited to write something for the client on the phone.

"Hello, this is Neji Hyuuga speaking. I'd like to make an appoint." He said smoothly.

Tenten smiled slightly, he always seemed so polite when he called. "Sure. I'll schedule someone for you tomorrow night." She kept that seductive tone in her voice.

"I don't want just anyone. I want Gaara." He corrected.

The brunette girl dropped her pen, eyes widening. "...G-Gaara?" She stuttered a bit, wondering why he knew his _real_ name.

"Will that be a problem?" Neji questioned, not sounding all too pleased about her response.

"Don't worry, he's available...Where do you want him to meet you?" She tried composing herself as she wrote down the address before hanging up. Tenten stares at the paper. _'He's not supposed to know...' _She rubs her temple lightly. _'No one will know. I just won't tell Orochimaru, he doesn't have to know. Naruto does...' _She picks up the phone again, calling Naruto. She needed to speak to him about this.

* * *

**AN****:** **Ha! Long enough? :]**

**Review and tell me you love me? 3 **


End file.
